kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Unintroduced Villains
There had been some villains in "Codename: Kids Next Door" that weren't officially introduced or named. Identified Unintroduced Villains Here are some villains whose names were confirmed by Tom Warburton. The Iguana is the most recurring unintroduced villain of the KND. He's a short man wearing a green lizard suit (which even has a tail) and red shoes. He usually appears at large villain meetings, but never has any lines. He first appears in Operation MOVIE, where he takes part in Mr Boss's meeting, but doesn't have a good plan against the KND, although he has a little discussion with Sergeant Sensible. He also tries to capture Numbuh Four, but the boy defeats him by using ice cream. The Iguana's face is also seen on one of Numbuh One's monitors in Operation COLLEGE. He is annoyed by the Toilenator at the end of Operation MACARRONI. He's seen in jail between the Cat Lady and the Toilenator in Operation CHOCOLATE, and a woman visits him at the KND's Arctic Prison. He's also seen in the Supervillain's Supermarket in Operation MUNCHIES. He attacks the KND in Mr Boss's submarine in Operation CANYON, but the Toilenator accidently flushes him, and the Iguana gets even for it. He's seen in jail once again Operation MISSION. He attacks some KND operatives at the KND's museum in Operation ZERO, and visits Father's meeting, but is turned into a cityzombie by Grandfather. He's changed back to normal and defeated by the KND at the end. He makes his last appearence in Operation AWARDS, where watches Robin Food's show, but gets no Villain's Choice Award of any category and when Mr. Jelly accidently makes the Common Cold's vehicle explode, he got all covered in snot. The Big Idea is the villain who controls electricity. He wears a lightbulb on his head and has a costume similar to the Toilenator's. Whenever he appears, Nogoodnik is also with him. He's fast, but isn't hard to beat - as seen in the fighting scenes of Operations MOVIE and ZERO, where the KND operatives simply shot him down. He also appears in Operations AFLOAT, UTOPIA and AWARDS. He is a possible parody of the DC Supervillain, Doctor Light, a villain who fights the Teen Titans and tries to use Northern Lights for energy power. Nogoodnik is a blond-haired villain in a purple and yellow superhero mask and outfit (which has NG on it) and has hammer-like hands. He made five appearances during the show as an unnamed bad guy visiting the meetings for adult villains. He tried to capture Numbuh Four in Operation MOVIE, but Numbuh Four defeated him by using ice cream. He had brief cameos in Operations AFLOAT and UTOPIA. In Operation ZERO he was seen fighting at the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum of Artifacts and Stuff. Later he was turned into a Senior Cityzombie by Grandfather, and he was defeated by the KND after the defeat of Grandfather. He made his last appearance in Operation AWARDS, where he was accidentally defeated by Knightbrace, who opened the envelope containing the KND's booger bomb. He is modeled after Tom Warburton. Category:Villains